


A test drive adventure

by SamtheShambuli



Series: Close encounters [8]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamtheShambuli/pseuds/SamtheShambuli
Summary: Mrs Patmore and the new Mrs. Carson discuss married relations





	A test drive adventure

**Author's Note:**

> A series of sexual encounters between characters

Mrs Hughes and Mrs Patmore, have taken refuge in the housekeepers sitting room. A long day plus an argument between a kitchen maid and her beau, the new hall boy, has made them want to put up their feet and have a glass of wine. Sitting on the settee, their feet up on the low table they sip their wine. They chat about the servants and the family, while enjoying this much needed respite. After three glasses of wine, Beryl Patmore asks “How is married life? Is it what you expected... between the sheets, I mean?” Looking shocked, but then starting to giggle, Elsie says

“It started out awkward, but has gotten better… with practice.” Laughing so hard they almost fall over, Elsie says

“I really didn’t know it could feel so good.” giggling again, Beryl says.

“I wish I did”

“Have you never really? Nothing at all, not even a little petting?” asks Elsie

“Nope...I’ve been kissed...once, but that wasn’t very pleasant, because he was drinking and fell down drunk in the mud just after.” they stared at each other and cracked up giggling again.

“Maybe I could try out Mr Carson...sort of a test drive...like a motor car...to see if I like it.” teases Beryl giggling so hard she starts hiccuping. 

“Mrs Patmore...You are drunk!” says Elsie “and so am I!”

“You are right!” she replies grinning

Knocking on the door and opening it, Mr. Carson says

“Everything okay in here, I’m hearing a lot of laughter.”

“Mr. Carson, we are drunk!” announces Beryl and starts unbuttoning her dress, “and Elsie has offered to let me take you for a test drive.”

He looks from her to his wife and back again and says

“Mrs Hughes, may I speak with you in my pantry?” when they get there she tries to calm him.

“Now Charlie, don’t get your knickers in a twist, she was just teasing, we had a few glasses of wine and got a little silly, that’s all” she says before he can get the door closed. He locks the door and turning to her, takes her into his arms and kisses, just below her ear, she always enjoys that, nibbling down her neck he whispers

“Maybe we should consider it. You said yourself last week, you’d always been curious about another woman” pushing him away she looks into his eyes, to see if he is serious.

“Would you like that, Charlie?” she smiles and thinks it might be fun if they had someone else.

“I think it might be fun...do you think we could convince her?” he replies.

“Let’s introduce it slowly...give me a little while with her. When everyone has gone up, come back...don’t knock, just peek in and I will wave you in if I’m ready, okay?”

“Okay, better get back, take this other wine with you, in case you need it.” She takes the wine carafe from him and gives him a huge smack on the lips and goes back to her sitting room.

“I thought you’d gotten lost on the way” giggles Beryl when she walks in the door.

“Nope, but I did manage to pinch us some more wine” pouring them each a glass of the new wine, “let’s get comfy, almost all the servants have gone to bed. We won’t be disturbed” sitting back on the settee, Elsie kicks off her shoes, unbuttons her dress, and undoes the top few hooks of her corset.

“Have you seen the new lingerie that lady Mary bought in Paris on her honeymoon, very risque. I’m guessing that soon corsets like ours will be a relic of the past.”

“I might give thanks on that day, I never have liked wearing these things, but if yours are as big as mine you haven’t got much choice.” says Beryl, following Elsie’s lead and kicking off her shoes, unbuttoning the top of her dress. Sensing a possible opening Elsie asks

“Surely they aren’t that big.” Slowly reaching over, pulling Beryl’s dress open further.

“Let me see, I don’t believe you.” Beryl giggles and stands up, wobbling a little, completely unbuttons her dress and unhooks her corset, spreading it wide, exposing an impressive bosom.

“Wow! Those are big, puts me to shame, too bad really, Charlie really likes big ones, he’ll push mine together to make them seem bigger, put his lips between them and make motor sounds...it’s very funny...and very exciting. Imagine what it would sound like with yours…” more laughter results. Beryl falls back onto the sofa, lays her head back and says with a sigh,

“They make my back hurt, I can tell you that.” 

“Can I...touch them.” asks Elsie

“Touch them?” Beryl seems startled but after a long pause, says “I suppose” Elsie slides closer on the settee, reaching out, pushes her clothes further open and slightly off her shoulders. Gently taking an exposed breast, she cups it with her hand, amazed at the way it over fills her hand. Sitting and holding it she looks up at her friend, her head is back against the cushion and her eyes are closed. She thinks she has passed out, but just then she hears a tiny moan. Taking a chance she squeezes her friends breast and is rewarded with another little moan. Boldly she moves her hand to the other breast and does the same, this time it’s slightly louder, so she slides her thumb across the nipple. Beryl moans again and puts a hand on Elsie’s knee. This is going well, she thinks, leaning forward, she places her lips just at the corner of Beryl’s mouth, continuing to fondle her breast. It takes a moment, but she turns her head, kissing her back. She reaches up and slides her hand to the back of Elsie’s neck and pulls her closer, deepening the kiss, running her tongue across her lips, asking for entrance. Elsie opens her lips and darts her tongue into her friend’s mouth, eliciting another little moan. Drawing her tongue in, she takes Beryl’s hand and places it on her own breast, who rubs her palm across the nipple. Elsie moans this time and Beryl breaks their kiss, she gazes into the housekeeper’s eyes and raises an eyebrow, seeming to question what they are doing. Elsie gives a small smile and leans down to replace her hand on Beryl’s breast with her mouth, pulling her towards herself and sliding a hand down her leg, pulls up her skirt, until she can reach bare leg. Beryl grabs her hand to stop her.

“This is wrong, Elsie?”

“Why, am I forcing you? Are you forcing me?” When the only response she gets is a shake of the head, she continues

“Why shouldn’t we if we want to, I am enjoying myself...aren’t you?” with a nod from the cook she leans over and kisses a breast, whispering “Then let me make love to you...let you feel some of the things I’ve felt...just enjoy yourself!” and she goes back to kissing her friend, letting her tongue and hands produce the pleasure she knows is possible. Sliding a hand up to Beryl’s thighs she strokes the sensitive skin, while keeping her occupied with intoxicating kisses. She seems to eventually relax again, Elsie slowly goes higher with her fondling, grazing a finger across her crotch, she jolts, like she’s been electrified. Elsie murmurs

“Shh, just relax...let your body feel.” kneeling before her, she presses her legs apart, reaching to slide her knickers off, then slowly stroking along her folds, up to her nub and down again. Watching her friend’s face to see the thrills she can give her. Elsie notices her husband peeking around the door and with a nod indicates he should come in. Stepping very quietly over to her, he raises an eyebrow, questioning what he should do. She points her head at Beryl and puckers her lips, then pushes her legs wider and skirts as high as possible. She looks up to him and just as he is about to kiss the cook, she plunges a finger into she slit, holding her body down. Charlie slides his tongue into her mouth quickly and fondles her mouth with it. Beryl cries out and her body jumps, but they manage to make her forget everything and float on the waves of heat roiling out from her center. While Elsie slides in and out with a finger, she flicks her tongue across her inflamed nub, sending shivers through her friend, Charlie, his tongue doing battle with hers, reaches to run a thumb across her nipple, teasing it with gentle pinches and tweaks. It doesn’t take long for both their attentions to create a storm of sensations in their friend, she bucks her hips and moans into Charlie’s mouth, finally giving a long groan and lifting her hips up, she floods Elsie with her response. Rising up on to the settee, Elsie takes her friend into her arms and holds her, motioning Charlie to stay back. She can feel the occasional tremor she is having, but it slows and she calms. Elsie kisses her forehead and says

“Okay?

“Oh my, yes. That was amazing...I felt transported...it was...I have.” she smiled at her friend and then she turns her head and holds out her hand to Charlie standing behind the settee and says.

“Just amazing!” Charlie leans down over her shoulder and whispers to her

“There is so much more, my dear. Join us this evening, let us make love and enjoy each others bodies.”

Beryl leaves a note for Daisy, saying she will be visiting the Carson’s and for her to do all the morning prep work, she would be back as soon as she can. And she and Elsie walk off, both on the arm of the handsome butler for an erotic adventure.


End file.
